<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa and Puppies by chesca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051630">Oikawa and Puppies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca'>chesca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, poor writing skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa smiles at Hinata's laugh. Ah wait, this is really distracting.</p><p>Oikawa is starting to doubt that opposites really do attract each other. And honestly, they should really reinforce that because this, this should be illegal.</p><p>You know those interview tactics where the guest would play with puppies during the interview? Yeah, they used that one. And it’s such a damn good idea, he thinks.</p><p>--</p><p>Just Oikawa and Hinata being a couple with a nosy Bokuto Koutarou and an exhausted Akaashi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa and Puppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello welcome to another self-indulgent fic! Basically all I did was get a prompt from a prompt generator and let my fingers do all the typing. I can't promise that it's cute tho :(( but i put effort into this and just wanted to get it over with. Hope you enjoy I guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa laughs at the sight. Coming here today most definitely makes the list of his best decisions.</p><p> </p><p>Where is he exactly? He's on set of some interview show (he never bothered to know the name of the show, only one thing is important here) that had invited the black jackals. The only ones here though are Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou and his dear, handsome and amazing boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Could be Oikawa Shouyou soon though, he thinks. Oikawa slightly blushes at the thought but is easily distracted again by the sight in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Why is he distracted exactly?</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiles at Hinata's laugh. Ah wait, this is really distracting.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa is starting to doubt that opposites really do attract each other. And honestly, they should really reinforce that because this, <em>this</em> should be illegal.</p><p> </p><p>You know those interview tactics where the guest would play with puppies during the interview? Yeah, they used that one. <em>And it’s such a damn good idea</em>, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>The puppies strayed away from Sakusa, no surprise there, from Hinata's stories the man hated human contact, what more from animals. <em>Poor puppies</em>, Oikawa thinks. Atsumu managed to steal one puppy though, placing it on his lap and stroking its fur while the interview goes on. Now Bokuto, some of the puppies came to him, but he continuously says that they should have used owls instead because they were way cooler.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa disagrees. If they had used owls, he wouldn't see Hinata drowning in a litter of puppies.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa accidentally laughs a little bit too loud when a puppy pounces on his chest making Hinata tumble back onto the floor. One of the camera crew gives him a glare but Oikawa only gives them sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata couldn't even answer any of the questions given to him as he was too busy with the affection that the puppies gave him.  The host doesn’t mind though, in fact, they too are charmed with the sight in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa chokes back a strangled noise when Hinata laughs as a puppy licks him in the face. He contemplates on taking out his phone and taking a picture of Hinata but the people here would probably confiscate it.</p><p> </p><p>What if he succeeds though? <em>The risk may be worth it</em>, Oikawa thinks. He subtly drops a hand near his pocket, looking straight ahead. He slowly puts it in his pocket, lightly grasping his phone. He then carefully pulls it out, hoping he wouldn’t get caught. It seems that fate does not like him because he immediately stills when the same crew person from earlier glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa curses under his breath and silently prays to every god out there to help him survive the rest of the interview without pulling out his phone to take pictures or just crashing the whole damn interview.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He does survive the interview, one hand gripping the side of his seat and the other in a clenched fist resting on his cross-legged lap.</p><p> </p><p>The Black Jackals thank the hosts for inviting them and starts to wrap it all up.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa meets Hinata's eyes and the latter brightly smiles. "Tooru!" Hinata greets and runs up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stands up, already anticipating Hinata’s next move, he stretches his arms out. Hinata crashes into him and gives him a hug (Hinata gives the best hugs), resting his chin on Oikawa's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shou." Oikawa softly whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou-kun really? Ya just saw him yesterday." Atsumu whines.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata breaks out of the hug and sticks his tongue out. "You're just jealous 'cause Omi-san would never surprise you like that."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa slightly smirks at Hinata's words. Ah yes, being boasted by your boyfriend really gives a boost to your pride. He had arrived at the Black Jackals' gym yesterday with a bouquet of flowers and some meat buns. Hinata, who wasn't aware of his sudden arrival, was so overjoyed yesterday even leaving practice on time just for him.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa snickers and Atsumu lets out a horrified gasp. "Shouyou-kun! Yer never this mean!" He narrows his eyes on Oikawa, who turns his head to the side to avoid Atsumu's gaze. "Ya corrupted him!" Hinata giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"And you!" Atsumu faces Sakusa. "Yer supposed to be my boyfriend Omi-kun."</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa rolls his eyes. "Good job Hinata." He says. Hinata beams at his compliment and thanks him before Sakusa starts to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi-kun!" Atsumu calls out, following him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata faces Oikawa again, smiling. "You really handled those puppies well."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pouts. "They were so overwhelming okay?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ninja Shouyou being overwhelmed by puppies. What a headline." Oikawa teases.</p><p> </p><p>"They're really sneaky though." Hinata mumbles, an attempt to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey Oikawa!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Bokuto." Oikawa greets, slightly annoyed at another intruder.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto suddenly freezes in place, his eyes widening. "Wait right here!" He says before running off in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Shou-chan." Oikawa tugs at Hinata's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" Hinata looks at him in confusion. "But Bokuto-san told us to wait."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stares at Hinata for a second, trying to find a sign that he was kidding. He's not though. Oikawa sighs. "Fine. But we better buy some milk bread. Bokuto ate mine."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa is currently staying with Hinata at the MSBY Dorms. Sakusa and Hinata are roommates and he's just thankful that Sakusa is at least somewhat more tolerable than Bokuto and Atsumu. The milk bread incident happened when Oikawa woke up a little bit later than usual due to jetlag. Having already expected Hinata to be done with his meditation, he gets out of bed to find and hug his boyfriend. What he doesn't expect is to see Atsumu lounging on the couch watching TV and Bokuto eating his milk bread that Hinata had bought him. Not really in a mood to pick a fight, considering he's just a guest here, he resumes his search for Hinata, who was busy making coffee. He wraps his arms around him and giving him a soft kiss on his messy orange hair, pushing the whole incident in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What, he did?" Hinata laughs. "Sorry, they really have a tendency to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"They?" Oikawa asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nods. "Yeah him and Atsumu-san."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa remembers the events earlier and finally asks questions about it. “That reminds me. Isn’t Sakusa your roommate? How come they were there earlier when I woke up?”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I kind of cook for them. It saves time." Hinata explains, with a slight tilt of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa groans, suddenly missing Hinata's cooking. "You know what forget milk bread. I want to eat your food."</p><p> </p><p>An evil glint appears in Hinata's eyes. "You know uh, I think I have something better for you to-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm back!" Bokuto announces, an exhausted and confused raven-haired guy in his tow.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san?" Hinata asks, surprised at their sudden arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Hinata, this must be Oikawa-san." Akaashi says, putting his hand forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa says, shaking his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi Keiji."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto smiles at the exchange and loops his arm around Hinata's, effectively pulling him away. Hinata lets out a tiny yelp at Bokuto's sudden action.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto takes a step forward, putting Hinata behind him and Akaashi. "Uh Bokuto-san?" Hinata questions.</p><p> </p><p>"So Oikawa..." Bokuto starts and Akaashi's eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Kou-"</p><p> </p><p>"How do we know if you're good for our son?" Bokuto says, kind of protectively.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Hinata's eyes widen in surprise and Akaashi groans.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what? Son?" Oikawa repeats, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san..." Hinata whines.</p><p> </p><p>"Koutarou, how many times- You know what, let's just not do it here." Akaashi says, giving up.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto beams at Akaashi's suggestion. "Oh yes Keiji! We should do it in a cafe!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san..." Hinata whines again.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, son?" Oikawa questions, still confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Bokuto finally answers. "He's our son." Akaashi rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Tooru-" Hinata gets cut off by Bokuto pulling him away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Oikawa-san." Akaashi apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's- it's fine..." Oikawa tries to convince himself but fails. "Son?" Oikawa asks again, still finding all of this hard to believe.</p><p> </p><p>"Koutarou treats him as a son, well I think more of a little brother and honestly, I kind of do too." Akaashi says softly. "We just want to make sure he's happy."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiles, glad that Hinata has friends like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." Oikawa agrees. "Well we better follow them."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nods and leads the way. "But I do think Bokuto-san and Hinata do have some uncanny similarities, that make them qualify as father and son."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughs. "From what Shouyou told me, I kind of agree."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, we don't need to do this." Hinata pleads.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them went to a nearby café. Hinata is seated beside Oikawa while Bokuto and Akaashi are seated opposite to them. Akaashi ordered some drinks for him and Bokuto. He tried to offer some to the couple, saying that it was his treat, but they politely declined. They still do have some plans later, and Oikawa can’t wait for it.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa puts his hand on Hinata's thigh and squeezes it gently. "It's okay. Let’s just get this over with."</p><p> </p><p>"See Hinata. Let me do this." Bokuto clears his throat, preparing himself for his next words. "I have no doubt that you two make each other happy. Because I see Hinata every day and I always see the smile on his face whenever he talks to you on the phone.” Oikawa and Hinata look at each other and they smile softly. “And seeing that you two are responsible adults and all I shouldn’t even be asking this but for my son I must!” Bokuto makes a pained expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys use protection?" Akaashi nearly spits out his drink and sends his boyfriend a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not okay, let's go Shou." Oikawa starts to stand up but Hinata pulls him back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san." Hinata hisses.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Akaashi apologizes, it’s the only thing he can do for Bokuto’s invasive question.</p><p> </p><p>"That is none of your business, Bokuto-san." Hinata says.</p><p> </p><p>"But wh-what if something happens to you!" Bokuto says, attempting to justify his question.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing will happen to me. God! Why did I even agree to this." Hinata groans.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you we should have left." Oikawa says.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata scoffs. "You also agreed to this."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but that was to make you happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww Tooru..." Hinata coos. "You're not putting all the blame on me like that." Hinata deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi chuckles. "Hinata, I really am sorry for Koutarou."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Akaashi-san.” Hinata smiles, reassuring the former Fukurodani setter. “I’m used to it already.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san." Akaashi faces Oikawa. "Please make Hinata happy."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nods, smiling sincerely. "I will, it's the least I can do for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Great, you brought out sappy Tooru." Hinata groans and Oikawa gasps.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m not sappy! I’m sweet.” Oikawa says, standing up. "Sorry Bokuto, Akaashi. But we have to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Really?" Hinata asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup." Oikawa nods, pulling Hinata up. "I want to enjoy every second with you so there's no time to waste."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Hinata chuckles. "Thank you for your time Akaashi-san." Hinata narrows his eyes. "Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto ignores Hinata, and instead narrows his eyes on Oikawa. "You better take care of him or else I-"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi cuts him off. "Please just go."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nods, mouthing a quick thank you before pulling Hinata as far away as possible from that cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going straight to the dorms, like they had originally planned, they go to a park that’s near it because Hinata wanted ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“But weren’t you going to cook for me? Why did I have to buy you ice cream.” Oikawa whines, sitting down next to Hinata on a park bench.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t cook on an empty stomach.” Hinata says, grabbing one of the ice cream cones out of Oikawa’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that the point of cooking though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, I wanted ice cream.” Hinata glares at him and then directs all his attention on his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa chuckles, now also focused on eating his ice cream. A comfortable silence falling between the two of them. Hinata finishes his first, and waits for Oikawa to finish his before speaking up. “Tooru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Oikawa faces Hinata, who looks everywhere but his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry for earlier. They meant no harm! I think. But they’re just really worried for me and-“</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughs. "It's fine." He cups Hinata’s cheek, using his thumb to rub it reassuringly. "Much better than what I went through with Karasuno."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughs. "You can't blame them, your personality is much worse than Tsukishima's." Hinata says, quoting Kageyama's words.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa scoffs, removing his hand from Hinata’s cheek. "I'm still hurt Tobio-chan said that, I am such a deli-" Hinata gives him an are-you-serious look. "-Fine. But you love me anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"That I do." Hinata says giving Oikawa a peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa intertwines his hands with Hinata’s. "That reminds me."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hums, prompting him to continue. "We should get a dog."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looks at him in disbelief. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not now, soon though. Maybe when we get a house." Oikawa says, a completely serious and fond look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sputters incomprehensible words, flustered at Oikawa's words. "T-tooru-"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Oikawa chuckles. "Why are you so embarrassed? Have I not made it clear that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata reddens even further, releasing his hand from Oikawa's and raising it to cover his face. "Shouyou, come on. It's just our future, and honestly, I don’t see any future without you. You’re so perfect and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I-“</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru are you proposing?!" Hinata asks, shocked at Oikawa's sudden fascination for their future.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa quickly registers what’s happening and scoffs. "Shou-chan! I'm offended! Do you honestly think I'd propose here in a park? A park that we hold no sentimental value for? Honestly, I thought you knew me better."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Tooru." Hinata hisses. "You suddenly talk about houses, future, puppies and then you were about to say something about marriage-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shou, I'm not proposing. I’d punch myself in the face if I don’t do some elaborate proposal set-up. And you know how much I love my face.”</p><p> </p><p>"What if I propose first?" Hinata challenges, a smile now on his lips. The surprise and embarrassment from before slowly being forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd probably say not now." Oikawa admits, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"But Shou, do you not want us to get married? Why did you react like that?" Oikawa asks, kind of worried.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that Tooru. I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hinata pauses, trying to think of the right words to say. "But maybe a pause on the whole houses and puppies thing?"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa lights up. "What about marriage?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughs and kisses Oikawa on the lips. "Whenever you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking forward to it." Oikawa hugs him tightly and presses a soft kiss on his forehead. "God, I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too Tooru." Hinata says.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's eyes widen in sudden realization and pushes Hinata away. "What the hell Tooru?!" Hinata glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You never did answer my question." Oikawa points out. "Is that a yes or a no on the puppies?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata groans. Oikawa laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just one though." Hinata agrees, trying to pull Oikawa back to their original position.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa swiftly avoids his attempts though. "Just one?! Think about how lonely they will be!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind Tooru. I'm saying no." Hinata says, standing up and leaving Oikawa behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait what? Hinata?" Oikawa follows after him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata says nothing and walks faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata!" Oikawa repeats. "Is that a no on the puppies or the proposal?!" Oikawa asks, now worried.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turns around and sticks his tongue out. "Baka!"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata runs ahead with a laugh and a very panicked Oikawa chasing after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the fic! Omihina might be next I guess? Or maybe Kurohina? Anyways thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the fic is not up to your standards :(( i still love you guys for managing to read it until the end. I promise to practice til i get better tho! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>